


Nighttime Rendezvous

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Clone Sex, Dream Sex, Hair-pulling, IDK what else to tell you, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: Sometimes, when Akira falls asleep at night, he finds himself in the Velvet Room. Other times, he has ordinary dreams, even if he can’t always remember them in the morning.Sometimes, this happened instead._________________________Akira is ravaged by Joker in his dreams. Kinktober day 9 (and 16, for what it's worth!)--selfcest.
Relationships: Joker/Amamiya Ren, Joker/Kurusu Akira, Joker/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Himself, Persona 5 Protagonist/Himself
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Nighttime Rendezvous

Sometimes, when Akira falls asleep at night, he finds himself in the Velvet Room. Other times, he has ordinary dreams, even if he can’t always remember them in the morning.

Sometimes, this happened instead:

Akira opens his eyes to find himself in a familiar darkened place—he wasn’t sure if “room” was quite accurate, as all he could see around him was darkness, though he was aware of standing on some sort of surface. He knows he is clad in his school uniform, without needing to check. He doesn’t bother to glance around, and isn’t surprised to see Joker enter his peripheral vision, apparently walking a circle around him.

Joker’s grin is relaxed and cocky when he says, “Well, well, well. Looks like today is my lucky day.”

It was easy for Akira to modify his actions, his personality while inside of the Metaverse; it simply felt _right_ to act as Joker, with his dramatic cloak and blood-red gloves. He was never particularly aware of the many differences between the Phantom Thief Joker and the ordinary schoolboy Akira.

Never, that is, until he started having these dreams. (If they are dreams?)

As it stands, however, he cannot help but be awed by the easy confidence in Joker’s voice, the suave way he looks down his nose at Akira, even the power present in every heel-clad footstep.

Joker is undeniably _cool_ , an adjective that Akira has never associated with himself.

He watches as Joker stalks around him, circling him like a predator who knows his prey cannot hope to outrun it. He forces himself not to visibly tense when Joker again disappears from his line of sight, to stay looking ahead and pretend he isn’t worried.

He fails, however, not to jump when Joker’s voice is suddenly in his ear, when he abruptly feels the presence of the thief directly behind him, not quite touching him yet, except for where his whispered words brush against his sensitive ear.

“Are you ready?”

Akira is absolutely _not_ ready for what comes next, as Joker presses the length of his body up against Akira’s back, and wraps on arm around his waist, broad hand resting possessively against the flat of his hip. He knows that Joker is taller with his heeled boots, but is still surprised to find that tipping his head back allows it to rest nicely on the coat-covered shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Joker’s expression, or what little of it he can see past the mask.

Joker’s grin is no longer relaxed; it’s a vicious grin, all sharp teeth and wicked gleam. His eyes, not covered by glass the way Akira’s are, are expressive, and what they are expressing is sadistic glee, is excitement.

Akira is not surprised when Joker’s other hand begins to trace a path up his torso, first running gentle fingers up his stomach (Akira does his best to avoid tensing his abs underneath the light pressure), then pausing briefly over his chest where the masked vigilante can feel his heart beating a nervous rhythm, before finally stopping around his throat. Just resting there, not applying any pressure, only a possible threat—or promise?

Despite himself, Akira swallows, and feels his Adam’s apple press against the leather where it confines him. He knows without having to look that Joker is pleased with himself.

When he hears a dark chuckle, he isn’t sure what to expect, but the hand which grasps his jaw and sharply forces his head to turn and look at Joker out of the corner of his eye manages to draw a gasp from him anyways.

Or maybe it’s the abrupt movement of the hand which had been almost comfortingly pressed to his hip, and which is now groping his cock through his pants, or possibly the sudden press of Joker’s erection against his ass—undeniable even through their clothes.

Joker mutters one last word in his ear before bowing his head to nip at Akira’s earlobe: “Mine.”

Akira can’t deny the rush of heat that the sentiment sends through him, though he hadn’t meant to groan so clearly through his mouth that he only just now realizes is still hanging open. He quickly closes it with a click of his teeth.

As Joker moves to suck and play at the delicate skin beneath Akira’s ear and behind his jaw, he also begins to move the hand which holds Akira’s growing hard-on. He is surprisingly gentle; fondling the erection and his balls, simply rolling them around in his dexterous hand.

Akira’s eyelids flutter shut as he finds himself pressed up against a wall from behind, hands reaching up to brace himself and keep his chest and face from completely reaching it; he doesn’t know where the wall came from, but he accepts that it doesn’t matter.

As Joker’s hips grind into his rear, his crotch is crushed between the pressure pushing him forwards and the steady presence of Joker’s hand, trapped by the wall but not seeming to mind.

Akira feels as Joker begins to match the thrusts with the actions of his hand, imitating a stroking motion on his cock through the layers of fabric. He allows his head to fall forward, so that he is resting his forehead against the wall.

Joker leaves one last kiss on the bruise he’s left behind, then suddenly grabs Akira bodily and turns him fully around. Akira is facing Joker, pressed chest to chest, before he even realizes what’s happening.

This time, he gulps, slowly dragging his gaze up to make eye-contact with his alter-ego. What he sees in those dark eyes is lust and playfulness. The kind of playfulness that a cat exhibits while toying with a captured mouse.

He can’t deny that he finds it incredibly arousing, and he knows that Joker is well aware of this fact as he dives in for an aggressive kiss.

Their tongues war for dominance, though Akira knows that it is a war he cannot win. He is happy to let Joker take what he needs, moans into his other self’s mouth when he feels teeth tug at his lower lip.

Akira is grinding against the body in front of him without consciously choosing to do so, seeking pressure and friction against his desperate cock, and finding it when Joker humps him back even harder.

He realizes that gloved hands are cupping his ass, pulling his hips closer to the other’s, and knows what is coming.

Joker breaks the kiss, pulling his head back up to his full height and looking down at Akira through his bone-white mask. Though smirking, he, too, is panting and out of breath.

Akira obligingly tilts his head back to grant access to his neck as Joker begins devouring him, roughly sucking and biting on the pale skin as his deft fingers begin to unbutton Akira’s blazer. Though he can push the jacket off his double’s shoulders with ease, he has to wait for Akira to lift his arms in order to remove the white turtleneck.

Feeling exposed, Akira gasps as Joker’s tongue seeks out one of his nipples, and is rather enjoying himself when a leather-clad hand finds the other and begins playing with it. He is happy to slither out of his pants as the Phantom Thief pulls them down along with his boxers.

Akira is now fully undressed, and Joker stands over him still wearing his full outfit.

It makes Akira feel sexy and desired. Joker’s hungry eyes evaluate his naked body, raking over the expanses of skin and lingering on his reddened nipples and bruised throat.

Feeling needy, Akira reaches for the fastenings on Joker’s pants, eager to free the straining erection from its confines. Joker permits this, and returns to attacking Akira’s throat, right at the junction where it meets his shoulder.

When, at last, Joker’s pink cock is out, looking pale against the black of his wardrobe, he pulls off of Akira.

Akira lets out a shameful moan as his hair is tugged, pulling his head back against the wall, and suddenly Joker is smearing something wet between his thighs, with all of the convenience of dream-logic.

He can’t help but fidget in anticipation under the sultry gaze, and finds himself reaching up to grab the still-clothed shoulders for support.

At last, Joker deems him ready, and pauses to slick up his own cock before positioning it at the crux of Akira’s thighs.

“Tighter, darling,” is all the instruction Akira gets as Joker’s hard cock presses between his closed thighs, brushing up against his ballsack but otherwise gliding smoothly between the lubed-up skin.

Desperately, he presses his thighs as close together as he can manage, enjoying the odd feeling of Joker’s dick rubbing between the smooth skin. He imagines it’s like someone almost-but-not-quite fucking him perfectly right. He still experiences the rocking of his body, the intimate feeling of being wrapped around Joker’s erection, and bursts of pleasure as the other man brushes against his own genitals, but it all feels incomplete, distant.

It’s driving him wild.

In need of more sensation, Akira pulls Joker down for another kiss, and is glad to find that Joker still hungrily devours his mouth. He surrenders to Joker’s dominance both above and below, and lets himself be taken by his alter-ego.

He knows he cannot come like this, and so is relieved when Joker grips his neglected cock in a bright red hand and strokes him, the mysterious oil from earlier serving to slick the way.

Akira feels Joker nearing completion, and desperately guides the man’s mouth to his neck, knowing that he will understand.

Akira comes as Joker bites his neck, nearly hard enough to draw blood, and it is this which pushes Joker over the edge, covering the inside of Akira’s thighs in his sticky cum.

Akira gasps for air, still overwhelmed by his own orgasm, as he feels the twitching between his thighs finally slow to a halt. He knows that his stomach and Joker’s clothes are covered in his own semen, but he also knows that it doesn’t matter.

He isn’t sure if these “dreams” are just that or if they are something more real, but as long as they continue like this he isn’t sure that he cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me. I expect that there will be more Persona 5 to come.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
